Bite Your Tongue
by TRIX19
Summary: Anubis House is in a showdown! Amber and Mara won't agree, Eddie and Patricia are getting jealous, Mick won't let Jerome on the soccer team, and everyone, mostly Joy, keeps on interrupting Nina and Fabian's alone time! Alfie's all alone for this, he's watching the fights till the end. Rated T in case, otherwise K plus. Whose Side Are You ON?
1. The Beginning

**I personally love this plot better more than all of my other stories, my opinion though! I got this idea from the Season 12 Degrassi ad. I actually don't _watch_ Degrassi, but my cousin does! Oh, and I love Munro Chambers from the Latest Buzz! He's also in Degrassi! Anyway... review if you like! Scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Based off the song Bite Your Tongue by Chantal Claret. HERE WE GO! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Saturday, the absolute _best_ day in the week. Everyone was happy, maybe even Victor! Wait no... overreaction. But at least everyone _besides_ Victor is happy! They are all sitting down eating breakfast, laughing, flirting, and eating... again. "It _was_ a penguin, Mara! I swear!" Amber exclaimed. Mara then rolled her eyes.

"First," Mara started. "Penguins don't live in London! Second, that was a pelican, which looks _nothing_ like a penguin! And third, you're an idiot!"

"Nuh uh!" Amber scoffed. "You're the idiot!"

"Yeah, okay!" Mara replied sarcastically. "I have A's, you have C's, and _I'm_ the idiot!" Jerome and Eddie then started snickering.

"Wow Mara! How did you learn that?" Jerome asked. Mara looked at him.

"Learned what?" Mara asked.

"You know, the snappy talk?" Eddie reminded her.

"Oh, I only act like that when a person with about an IQ of 1.8 comes up to me and mistakens a penguin to a pelican!" Mara exclaimed, making Eddie and Jerome with a addition of Patricia to start laughing. Amber then rolled her eyes.

"Okay, _sorry_! I'm not a birdulist!" Everyone, including Trudy who was in the kitchen, stared at her. "What?" Amber asked.

"A birdulist?" Nina asked her girly friend. "Do you mean a naturalist?"

"Oh! Yeah, that," Amber replied. Patricia then smiled and picked up her french toast.

"Wow!" Patricia said under her breath making all of the boys minus Fabian start laughing. Fabian then let out a big sigh, making everyone look at him.

"Come on! Give Ambs a break!" Fabian started. "I mean, with all the nail polish she re-do's I bet she sniffs it a _bit_ too much!" Everyone besides him and Amber started laughing. Amber then glared at him. Fabian then gave her a nervous smile. "Oops... that came out wrong."

"Of course it did," Eddie laughed.

"You guys are _so_ mean!" Amber scoffed.

"Sorry Amber, but you _are_ the one mistaking a penguin to a pelican," Joy reminded her. Amber just rolled her eyes and took a bite out of an apple. Nina and Eddie then both got up to put their plates away when Eddie bumped into Nina making her drop her glass.

"Ow!" Nina winced, making everyone look at her. Eddie gasped. A large piece of glass was stuck in her palm. Trudy walked over.

"Oh dear! You two Americans!" Trudy smiled. "Now, I'll go clean up, and Eddie help Nina with that!" Eddie nodded and led Nina to the laundry room. Patricia then rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Patricia, are you okay?" Alfie asked the goth. She sighed and shrugged.

"Sometimes I think that Eddie is hitting on girls when we're dating," Patricia sighed. Jerome then smirked.

"You think?" Jerome joked. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up slimeball!" Patricia snapped back. Jerome then smiled as he looked at his watch.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" Jerome exclaimed as he got up and put his plate on the counter.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mick asked him.

*"Futbol tryouts!" Jerome answered. Within three seconds everyone started laughing. "What?"

"You? Futbol?" Fabian laughed. "Yeah right!"

"And you? A girlfriend? Yeah right!" Jerome mocked making Fabian frown and glare at him.

"Well, I have to go too! I _am_ the futbol team caption!" Mick exclaimed as he put his plates on the counter. The two blonds walked out of Anubis House.

"Wow, weird group of friends!" Alfie sighed making everyone laughed. Eddie and Nina then walked back.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked his girlfriend. Nina nodded.

"All thanks to Eddie... I guess," Nina smiled. Mara then got up and put her plates on the counter.

"Math meet! YEAH! Come on Patricia!" Patricia then groaned and and got up.

"But it's so BORING!" Patricia complained. Mara rolled her eyes and pulled Patricia out the door. Eddie shrugged and turned to Alfie.

"Want to play video games?" Eddie asked. Alfie nodded and the two left the room leaving Fabian, Nina, Joy, and Amber.

"Well, I'm going to read my magazines!" Amber then ran upstairs. Joy shrugged and walked out of the room. Fabian and Nina then looked around the room to see that they were the only ones in the room. The two blushed and smiled at each other.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fabian asked again, worried. Nina nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks for being a great boyfriend," Nina replied. The two smiled and leaned closer. Fabian's head turned to the right and Nina's to the left. Fabian then put some of Nina's hair behind her hair and the two leaned closer. About one centimeter away from each other's lips, Alfie ran in the room making them back away.

"Fabian, I found your phone!" Alfie told him. Fabian grabbed the phone from Alfie's hands.

"Where did you find this?" Fabian asked him.

"Oh... um... in my pants..." Fabian then eyed him. "_In_ my pants," When Fabian realized what he meant, he screeched and dropped the phone.

"ALFIE!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Sorry! It was another one of Jerome's pranks!" Alfie explained. Fabian sighed and picked up his phone.

"Okay, okay... I now feel grossed out," Fabian said after he kissed Nina on the cheek. The two boys walked out of the room leaving Nina alone.

* * *

**First chapter! This kind of shows what the four 'showdowns' are. Basically, the four showdowns are: Mara and Amber (Never agreeing), Patricia and Eddie (Jealously, lies, and stuff), Jerome and Mick (The soccer team), and Fabian and Nina (No one is letting them have their alone time).**

***Futbol: Not Football. Football is USA sport, Futbol is soccer in the USA.**

**Review and all that good stuff! More Jerome and Mick fights in the next chapter! By the way to the Fina/Fabina lovers, you might get really angry because Fabian and Nina will usually get interrupted during their cute moments. Anyway, Alfie is all alone watching the fights and Joy is apart of the Fabian/Nina thing.**

**:)**


	2. Who's the Idiot Now?

**Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Read my other stories too! Thanks! And Jerapple (Jerome+Apples) fans out there, it's mentioned in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Okay everyone! Welcome to the futbol tryouts!" Mick greeted to all of the boys in line. "Try your best, and try not to injure yourself... _Robbie_!" Everyone then turned to Robbie, the boy who has a crush on Patricia and the boy who counts the votes for school president election.

"Sorry!" Robbie cried. Mick just smiled and turned to everyone.

"Now, you have to go through that obstacle course, _don't_ cheat! Now... GO!"

* * *

"That was the most boring meet EVER!" Patricia whined as she collapsed on the couch. Mara just rolled her eyes and sat next to her.

"No it was _not_! Todays meet was the most fun!" Mara exclaimed as Nina walked in the room with an apple. Patricia looked up and smiled.

"Ooh! Can I have one?" Patricia asked. Nina shook her head.

"Jerome ate them all, this is the last one, sorry!" Nina apologized.

"Sometimes I think that boy is literally in _love_ with apples!" Patricia exclaimed.

"That would be one weird marriage!" Mara sighed as she shivered. Amber then ran in the room.

"AHHH!" Amber screamed so loud, making everyone come out of their rooms and run into the living room.

"Gosh Amber!" Eddie cried. "You scream so loud!"

"What happened? Did you die?" Alfie asked his girlfriend.

"_Almost!_ Guess what? Miley Cyrus and Liam Hensworth got engaged!" Amber explained. "Aren't you _so_ jealous?"

"No Amber, no one's jealous! Only you!" Mara snapped as she got up and walked in the kitchen.

"Nuh uh! I can _tell_ you're jealous!" Amber snapped back.

"Really how?" Mara asked.

"Because, you _always_ get jealous, I mean seriously!" Amber started as she walked in the dining room. "First, Mick and me. Second, Mick and Ms. Robinson practicing sports. Third, Mick and me hugging. Forth, the final one, ME! Plain me! You just hate how I'm perfect and you're just a little nerd who thinks math meets are fun!" Mara glared Amber and then looked at Patricia who shrugged.

"She kind a has a point, Mara," Patricia told her. "You do get jealous a lot."

"Do _not!_" Mara defended herself. She then turned to Amber. "_You're_ the one that is jealous! I have Mick and you have _Alfie!_" Alfie then looked up.

"HEY!" Alfie yelled and Mara looked at him.

"No offense, Alfie!" Mara groaned. "And, Amber, I haven't failed a grade!" Everyone in the room gasped, _including_ Amber.

"I did _not_!" Amber screamed.

"Sure you didn't! I mean, failing _every_ class means you pass the grade!" Mara snapped back sarcastically.

"I didn't fail every grade!" Amber exclaimed.

"Really? Then what is your average?" Mara asked. Amber sighed and looked down. Mara then smiled. "Exactly," Mara then started to walked away when Amber screamed out her grade.

"97%!" Amber yelled, making everyone look at her amazed and Mara turn around. "My average is an A... and in science it's A+... and in Math it's an A-."

"No way!" Fabian exclaimed. Mara then rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. After that, Eddie walked up to Amber.

"Wow! I did _not_ see that coming!" Eddie smiled, making Amber smile back and then look down. Patricia then scoffed and walked out of the room. Eddie groaned and ran after her.

"Yacker!" Eddie exclaimed as he ran. Alfie then looked at Amber.

"Is that really how you see me as? An _Alfie?_" Alfie asked his girlfriend. Amber shook her head.

"No, maybe as a crazy alien lover but no," Amber told him. Alfie nodded and walked out of the room. Joy then shrugged.

"I better check on Patricia," With that, Joy left the room followed by Amber. Nina and Fabian then looked at each other and smiled.

"Look... we're all alone..." Nina smiled. Fabian laughed a bit.

"Yeah..." Fabian laughed. "You know, since there is know mystery maybe we could... um... go on a-"

"AWWW!" Fabian and Nina turned around to see Amber. "You two are SO cute!" Fabian nodded, smiled nervously and walked to his room. Nina groaned and glared at Amber. "What?"

"Amber!" Nina complained and ran up the stairs.

"Oh... Oops!"

* * *

**Okay, now I know that I said that I would make more Jerome and Mick fights in this chapter... sorry! It's just that I didn't want to make a super long chapter! Anyway, I PROMISE that there will be Mick and Jerome fights next chapter! I PROMISE! And I mean it! really! I do! And also, you Fabina/Fina fans might hate me for making everyone interrupt them... yeah... sorry! Also, is Mara a little bit _too_ sassy? If she is please tell me!**

**Also tell me whose side are you on? Mick's or Jerome's? Amber's or Mara's? Eddie's or Patricia's? Fabina/Fina or the others? Or do you just feel bad for Alfie?**

**:)**


	3. The Cheat

**Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Read my other stories too! Thanks! Also, it seems no one is one Mara's, Jerome's, or Fina's side! Maybe this one might change your minds... or not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

"GO!" Once Mick yelled that Jerome ran and ran across the field and did all of the obstacles perfectly. Mick gasped as Jerome ran across the finish line first out of everyone. Jerome then turned to Mick.

"How did I do?" Jerome panted.

"H-How did you that?" Mick asked, ignoring Jerome's question.

"What?"

"Since when were you athletic?" Mick repeated. Jerome then smiled.

"Since my college of my dreams only excepts people who do school activities," Jerome answered as he walked towards the bench. Mick shook his head and frowned. One of the people in the world he hates is great... more like amazing at sports. _This could not be happening!_

* * *

"Yacker, what's up?" Eddie asked Patricia as she stomped up the stairs. Patricia rolled her eyes and turned around to face Eddie.

"Really? _Really__?_ Are you serious Eddie?" Patricia asked her boyfriend. Eddie then nodded.

"Yeah, I pretty serious!"

"Wow! I did not see that coming!" Patricia mocked. "Eddie! You're flirting with other girls! Also, WHEN I'M IN THE ROOM!"

"I don't flirt, _Patricia!_ I talk... and even if I do flirt I don't mean it!" Eddie exclaimed.

"_Oh!_ So you _do_ flirt!" Patricia snapped back. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry okay?" He apologized. "Even though I didn't do anything wrong," Eddie then muttered.

"What was that?" Patricia then asked. Eddie then gave her a fake smile.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" And with that Eddie walked down the stairs and into his room. Patricia scoffed and then ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure Eddie? Maybe you did flirt with Amber without knowing it," Fabian suggested. Eddie then shook his head.

"No, if I did then Alfie wouldn't be eating a cookie!" Eddie reminded Fabian as they both turned their heads to look at Alfie who was eating a cookie on Mick's bed. Fabian then nodded.

"True... but since Patricia thinks you're flirting maybe you shouldn't hang or talk with any girls," Fabian added.

"Or maybe," Alfie started, making the two boys look at the alien lover. "You should only hang out with Patricia! You know, annoy her so much until she understands how much you love her."

"Yeah... but even if I do that she'll still be yelling at me for looking at Mara or some other girl for one second!" Eddie told them.

"Then don't look at them," Alfie simply replied.

"Okay Alfie, then every time Amber talks can you please stuff a doughnut in her mouth?" Eddie snapped. Fabian then nodded and looked at Alfie.

"He's right Alfie, if one of the girls talk he can't just keep on eating and stare at Patricia... I mean... that would be creepy!" Fabian exclaimed. Eddie then sighed.

"I just don't know what to do."

* * *

"Nina, I just don't understand why Mara is such a bitch **(got that word for Mara from the comments... haha) **to me... I mean, what did I do?" Amber asked her American best friend. Nina shrugged and put her hair in a pony tail.

"Maybe she's still not over about the _kiss_ you and Mick had-"

"She knows about that?" Amber asked.

"Maybe... I mean, the kiss happened yesterday and she started being a... _bitch_ today so..." Nina replied. Amber then gasped.

"What if she tells Alfie?" Amber cried. Nina sighed and looked at Amber.

"You two shouldn't have kissed. You both are dating different people... it's just not right, Ambs!" Nina told the fashionista. Amber then frowned.

"That's all? Usually you say much more useless but helpful things-"

"But Amber," Nina interrupted. "If that's what Mara is angry about then I don't blame her."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Who's side are you on now? **

**Mwahahahaha- cough! cough!  
**

**:)  
**


	4. Not on the Team?

**Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Oh yeah! i like the diversity of teams people are on! Tell me which teams YOU are on! Example, the teams I'm on are... Team Jerome/Eddie/Alfie/Fabina! I'm not on Mara's OR Amber's side, because they're both being horrible in my mind. So... who's side are you on? Also, if anyone knows what the name of the sub/burger Eddie makes that he puts meatballs in (its in on HOA episode) please tell me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

Mara and Joy watched Patricia stomped into their room and sat angrily on her bed. Mara then looked up from her book and sighed. "What happened? What did Eddie say?" Mara asked her gothic friend.

"Well, he didn't say anything nice- but wait! How do you know...?" Patricia asked. Joy then looked at Patricia.

"You enter that way _every_ time you have boy problems, you just stomp in angry and say nothing," Joy told Patricia. Patricia sighed and looked down.

"I think I should break up with Eddie..." Patricia then said, causing the other girls to gasp.

"What?" Joy asked her.

"No! But you two are like the signature couple of the house! Not _one_ person hates the couple!" Mara exclaimed. Patricia then looked at Mara and shook her head, letting her brownish redish hair swish along her back.

"No Mara, there is one person who doesn't like the couple. Me." And with that Patricia got up form her bed and started to walk out of the room. Joy then looked at her best friend and raised her eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" Joy asked. Patricia then stopped and turned around.

"I don't know... but I will."

* * *

Alfie sighed as he scribbled in his drawing notebook. He then turned to Eddie and Fabian who were talking about Patricia. "If she's _that_ irritating then break up with her!" Fabian told his American friend. Eddie groaned and looked at Fabian.

"I... I just can't! Patricia is the _only_ girl who doesn't get grossed out by my burgers and my pancakes... she's the only on that understands real music!" Eddie exclaimed. Alfie rolled his eyes.

"Real music alright..." Alfie muttered, making Fabian laugh and Eddie's eyes widened.

"SEE!" Eddie screamed as he pointed at Alfie. Fabian nodded and sighed.

"I don't know... Alfie?" Fabian asked as he turned to the prankster. Alfie thought for a moment and nodded.

"Just be the perfect boyfriend... agree with everything she says and never disagree," Alfie suggested. Eddie then nodded.

"Okay... I guess-"

"Anyway! I need you guys to help me on something," Alfie interrupted. Fabian and Eddie then turned to Alfie. "Amber... she's been acting _way_ to nice to me lately... should I be worried?" Alfie asked his two guy friends. The two thought for a moment before answering.

"Maybe she's using the tip we gave Eddie," Fabian started. "Be super nice."

"Yeah... but why would _Amber_ use it?" Alfie asked Fabian. The three all then thought.

"Maybe... Maybe she's hiding something from you," Eddie added. "Maybe she did something bad... or something."

"You mean like cheating?" Fabian asked Eddie. Eddie nodded and looked at Alfie.

"Just ask her and see's what she says."

* * *

"Now, here's the list of who is on the team!" Mick exclaimed."Jacob, Michael, Xavier, Joey, Conner-"

"Which Conner?" Two of the boys asked Mick. Mick rolled his eyes.

"Both Conners," Mick answered, making the two boys jump and high five each other. "Anyway, Both Conners, Noah, Weston, Walli, Jeremy, Jackson, Eli, Nick, Adam, Ben, and Justin. That's the team!" All of the boys who got in cheered as Jerome walked up to Mick.

"Why am I not on the team? You said it yourself that I was good!" Jerome exclaimed. Mick then smiled.

"Yeah, you are good! But... I'm the team caption and I don't think you should be on the team," Mick snapped back. Jerome then rolled his eyes.

"That's not fair!"

"Who said life is fair?"

"But I need to be on this team-"

"But you're not! Go try out for cheerleading or something... it will do you good!" Mick then patted Jerome on the shoulder and walked towards the all new futbol team. Jerome then walked back to Anubis House. _This is bull shit!_

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be DRAMA! Want a clue? Here's the clue: More Fabina/Fina interruptions, more Mara/Amber drama, and WAY more Mick/Jerome drama! Not so much of the Patricia/Eddie drama, but lets just say... Alfie takes the advice from Eddie and Fabian.**

**Comment and all that stuff! Who's team are YOU on?  
**

**:)  
**


	5. Shirt Liking and Foam Throwing

**Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Thank you guys for telling me, that it's a hoagie! I was writing and I was like... what's it called?! It was on the tip of my tongue... I thought it was oogie but oogies are a different thing... ANYWAY! Who's side are you on? And a lot of you guys want more Peddie fights, and I promise that there will be MUCH more, but in this chapter there won't be _that_ much. And I'm truly sorry, but I know that everyone will have their jaws dropped after this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

All of the Anubis teens sat in the dining room, eating lunch. It was a quiet _awkward_ lunch. Patricia and Eddie didn't dare look at each other, Mara and Amber didn't sit near each other, Mick and Jerome glared at each other for the whole time and Joy separated Nina and Fabian. Nina looked at Joy. "Um... Joy? I was going to sit there-"

"So? Just sit here next to me," Joy replied, making Nina sighed and turned to Amber, who rolled her eyes. Alfie then sat next to Amber and Jerome and turned to Jerome. He tapped his friend on the shoulder, making Jerome turn around and face Alfie.

"How was it? You know... the try outs?" Alfie asked. Jerome then took a bite out of his pizza.

"It was _fine,_" Jerome replied. Alfie smiled and then turned to Amber, who patted Alfie on the head and kissed him on the cheek. Alfie blushed, as he turned to Eddie who just shrugged. Patricia then scoffed.

"Who are _you_ shrugging at?" Patricia asked Eddie. Eddie sighed.

"Nobody..." Eddie mumbled, until he saw Fabian and Alfie looking at him. "I mean, nobody... sweetie...?" Patricia then glared at him.

"Oh, so now your calling me your father's nickname?! That's nice isn't it?" Patricia snapped sarcastically. Fabian and Alfie face palmed their faces, as Eddie rolled his eyes. _That didn't go as planned!_

"So... Nina!" Mara exclaimed, causing Amber, Nina, Joy, and Fabian to look at her. "I like your shirt. Is it new?" Nina then smiled.

"Yeah, it is... thanks!" Nina thanked Mara. Amber then flipped her hair.

"So... Mara!" Amber then exclaimed, making Nina, Joy, Fabian, and Mara look at her. "I like _you__r_ shirt... actually. Not really, stripes aren't exactly _pretty_... don't you agree?" Amber then asked, making Mara frown.

"I actually like stripes..." Mara mumbled.

"Anyway!" Fabian screamed out, trying to ignore the awkwardness. "Uh... Trixie!" Now everyone looked at Fabian, who started to hesitate. "Um... Eddie is nice... isn't he?" Fabian randomly said, causing Eddie to glare at the him.

"Uh... yeah." Patricia answered. Amber then sighed and got up from her seat.

"I'm not hungry..." Amber told everyone as she walked towards the kitchen. Alfie then got up.

"Me... neither." Alfie then walked into the kitchen to see Amber putting her plate neatly by the sick. "Um, Amber?" Amber then turned to Alfie. "I have I question... Uh... how do I say this?"

"Just say it Alfie," Amber told him.

"Okay... this might sound silly... but... are you cheating on me?" Alfie asked. Amber mentally gasped. _Does he... know?_

"No Alfie, that's ridiculous!" Amber exclaimed. Alfie then nodded slowly.

"Okay then..." Alfie then walked out of the room. Amber then scratched her head. _Mara told him... she knows! Why would she...?_

Amber then walked out of the room and upstairs into Patricia's, Joy's, and Mara's room to see Mara sitting on her bed reading a book. Amber stomped up to Mara and snatched the book out of Mara's hands. "Hey! I was reading that!"

"I don't care!" Amber then snapped. "I know I did a bad thing but you didn't have to tell Alfie!" Amber then exclaimed. Mara's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait... what?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Amber hissed. "I know that you're heartbroken because I kissed Mick, and I understand!" Mara's eyes widened. _What did she just say?_ "And I understand why you're being rude but telling Alfie is _way_ too far!"

"What do you mean by you kissed Mick?" Mara asked Amber. Amber eyes widened.

"You didn't know did you...?"

"No... but now I do," Mara replied, as her eyes watered.

"I'm so sor-"

"No Amber! Just leave!" Mara cried. Amber sighed and left the room, leaving Mara there crying... without her book.

* * *

"So... Fabian?" Nina asked her boyfriend. Fabian smiled at his girlfriend. The two were doing the dishes in the kitchen, flirting with each other while doing it.

"Yes Ni-" Fabian was interrupted by Nina throwing the soap foam in Fabian's face. Fabian swiped the foam off his face and looked at Nina. "Oh! ITS ON!" The two then started throwing foam at each other laughing and giggling. Nina then leaned in, along with Fabian. They were one inch away-

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Victor's voice roared. Nina and Fabian backed up and looked at the old man who was glaring at them.

"We're cleaning... everything?" Fabian guessed, making Victor rolled his eyes.

"Clean this mess immediately!" Victor then yelled as he limped out of the room. Nina then turned to Fabian.

"Everything? Really?"

"Sorry!" Fabian apologized. "And... is it just me or did Victor get older?"

* * *

**Okay, so there wasn't that much Mick/Jerome drama! But I did update quickly! So... opinions?  
**

**Comment and all that stuff! Who's team are YOU on?  
**

**:)  
**


	6. Zombie Pride

**Hey Lovees! Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Please read my other stories and my new HOA story... Clocks! And I love how most people can't choose between Mara and Amber because they're both being idiots! Also the only reason why Fabian called Patricia Trixie is because he was nervous and didn't know what to say. Anyway... NEXT CHAPTER AWAITS!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

"So... I should take her to the park...?"

"Yeah! Nina _loves_ parks!"

"But Fabian! We're talking about Patricia here!"

"Yeah... Fabian... I think that Patricia rather puke than go to a park..." Jerome said, causing Fabian the sigh.

"True... then don't get advice for dates from me," Fabian told Eddie, who then looked at Alfie.

"Where do you take Amber?" Eddie asked the prankster, who was playing 'rock,paper,scissors' with Mick Campbell.

"I take Ambs to the mall! She loves getting lots of shoes!" Alfie told the American as his rock smashed Mick's scissors. "YES! YES! YEAH!"

"Man! How do you do that?! This is the eight time you won!" Mick groaned as Alfie did his victory dance. Fabian then looked at his sporty friend and patted him on the back, causing Mick to look up at Fabian.

"Alfie is the master."

"Anyway! Guys! I need help here!" Eddie exclaimed. Mick shrugged and looked at Eddie.

"Well... I don't think this will help but I take Mara to the _Read Cafe_..." Mick told Eddie, who shook his head.

"Patricia hates reading... well, she likes reading magazines about Sick Puppies-"

"The who?" The rest of the boys asked the American.

"Oh! It's this metal rock band Patricia and I like," Eddie looked at the other boys who were either rolling their eyes or giving him the 'DUH' face. "Wait... I should buy her Sick Puppies tickets! She would be SO happy!"

Jerome looked at the American, "Oh really?!" He then said sarcastically.

* * *

Amber laid in her bed, letting the mascara fall down her cheeks while Nina tried to comfort her. "Ambs, I'm sure Mara would understand-"

"No Nina! There is nothing for her _to_ understand! I kissed Mick and he backed away! Great! I just ruined everything!" Amber cried, thinking about the kiss they had. Nina sighed, got up, and left the room. Amber sighed, what had she done?

* * *

_"Wait... so I should buy Alfie an alien set?" Amber asked Mick. The sport star nodded at the blond._

_"Yeah! Alfie has been craving it for months!" Mick exclaimed, causing Amber to laugh.  
_

_"Of course! Silly me! I should have known!" The two then quieted down. Mick sighed and looked at Amber.  
_

_"I'm happy that we're still friends Ambs, even after all of the drama," Mick told her. Amber nodded and looked at Mick.  
_

_"I'm happy too," Without hesitation, Amber leaned in and kissed Mick, who's eyes widened and then back away from the fashionista, who gasped at her bad deed.  
_

_"What was that for?!" Mick asked.  
_

_"I... I don't know!"  
_

_"Amber! I can't believe this! I-I thought you liked being friends!"  
_

_"I do! It's just... I don't know! I just did it!"  
_

_"Let's just forget about it okay? Alfie's birthday is coming up and we wouldn't want to upset him," And with that, Mick walked away, feeling guilty all over._

* * *

"Oh my god Mara! I'm so sorry!" Joy exclaimed, giving Mara a tissue. Mara shook her head and looked at Joy.

"No, it's okay, it wasn't your fault," Mara assured.

"But still!" Patricia exclaimed. "I can't believe Amber would do that! I mean, Mick is one thing but _Amber?!_" Mara raised her eyebrows at Patricia.

"What do you mean, 'Mick is one thing'?" Mara questioned.

"Well, you have to face it, Mick is the sport star of the school, he's a player."

"Well..." Joy started. "I don't understand why Amber would risk her relationship with Alfie like that... I mean.. she loves Alfie!" Sympathy flooded Joy's eyes. "Alfie is going to be so sad... and his birthday is in two days... how could Amber betray him?"

"Should we tell him?" Patricia asked. Mara shook her head.

"No. No matter how mad I am at Amber... and Mick... we can't tell Alfie. If we tell him... we... we just can't. It's bad enough that I know, but Alfie? I don't want to see him sad," Mara answered.

* * *

Nina smiled at her boyfriend, who was sitting across from her, outside in the backyard of Anubis House. "I love picnics, there's nature... great food... and obviously you Fabian," Nina told the brunette. Fabian smiled back at Nina.

"Yeah, I love picnics too!" Fabian replied. "So, have you gotten a present for Alfie yet?" Fabian asked, causing Nina to nod.

"Yup! Zombie Pride 4!" Nina exclaimed. Fabian laughed and looked at his girlfriend.

"Nina! I got Zombie Pride 3!" Fabian laughed, causing Nina to laugh.

"Oh my god! Seriously?! Well that's kind of creepy!"

"Yeah... sorry."

Fabian scanned his girlfriends face, who was quietly eating her turkey sandwich. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" Nina looked up and shook her head. "Are you sure? You look worried? What's wrong?"

"I rather not say..."

"Nina," Fabian looked at Nina, who tried to hold in the secret. But after a minute, Nina groaned.

"Fine! You got me!" Nina exclaimed. "Just promise not to tell anyone!" Fabian nodded, answering Nina. "It's about Amber and Mick. They kissed yesterday!"

* * *

**AHHH! Nina told Fabian! Well... what did you think?! I know! I know! No peddie drama! But I didn't want to rush, and obviously Patricia would be comforting Mara, not fighting with Eddie so... yep. How was the chappie?! Bye!  
**

**Comment and all that stuff! Who's team are YOU on?  
**

**:)  
**


	7. The Betrayal

**Hey Lovees! Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! I'M SO SORRY! AHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Do you guys hate me? I totally stopped going on... and... I'M SORRY! I'm continuing all of my stories this week... i swear! You guys must hate me... :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

* * *

Fabian gasped. "Wait... what?" Nina nodded quickly at her boyfriend.

"I cross my heart!"

Fabian stood up and covered his face with his hands. "No... No!" Fabian then turned to Nina. "But what about Alfie... Mara... but... how could they?"

"I know right?! I had the same reaction!" As Nina spoke Fabian sat back down and ruffled his hair. "But Amber said that she kissed him and-"

"But Nina!" Fabian's voice caused a dramatic silence between the two of them. "It doesn't matter who kissed who, not only Mara but... if Alfie finds out... I mean... h-he's already going through enough pain," Nina eyed the brunette curiously.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Alfie's parrot just died."

"Not Henry..."

"Yes... Henry died."

"Alfie loves Henry with his heart!'

"And he also loves Amber with his heart!" Nina sighed and looked at Fabian.

"He would be heartbroken..."

* * *

*"Feel my FURY!" Alfie exclaimed as his ninja farted off of Jerome's zombie's face. Jerome grimaced as he clicked his Play Station controller.

"Ugh... Alfie! Please stop doing that move! It's disgusting!"

"Not as disgusting as this!" A small sound was heard, followed by an outrageous stench that caused Jerome's eyes to water.

"ALFIE!" Alfie laughed as Jerome held his nose close with his fingers. "I-I can't see!" Jerome's failed attempt to getting to the door was concluded with him falling onto the floor. The door to their room flung open to show Trudy in the hallway.

"I heard a thump! Is any one of you-" Trudy, after sniffing the air rolled her eyes. "I'll get the air freshener." And with that, Trudy left the room. Jerome got up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to breath fresh air, wanna come?"

"Nah!" responded Alfie, "I'll just play one-player until you get back."

Jerome nodded and walked out of the room. The towheaded boy smiled with joy when he walked into the kitchen, there was no smell of taco farts. Jerome then grabbed an apple from the fridge and threw it in the air and caught it. As he leaned in to take the first bite out of his lovely apple he heard voices. Jerome shrugged and decided to listen since he didn't want to step into his room until Trudy came back with the air freshener.

"Nina told me that you were upset... what's wrong?" A male's voice said. There was a sigh before anyone else said anything.

"Don't act like you don't know Mick," A girl replied. _Mick and Mara? Seems like Mara's mad at him..._ Jerome smirked at the thought of them fighting and kept on listening.

"Wait... what?!"

"You kissed Amber!" Jerome's eyes widened. He did not see that one coming.

"No! She kissed me-"

"I don't care who kissed who!" Mara interrupted. "You betrayed me..."

Jerome rubbed his chest, feeling the pain in Mara's voice. Mara's footsteps made a soft sound as she walked up the staircase. "Mara... I'm sorry," Mick whispered, but he was too quiet for anyone to hear him.

* * *

**AHHH! DRAMA! Sorry about the Henry thing... I felt like adding something about a parrot named Henry.  
**

***Feel my FURY: I got that from Meelo in The Legend of Korra  
**

**I think my writing got better... what do you think? SORRY ABOUT BEING GONE FOREVER!  
**

**There, I hope I made it clear.  
**

**Comment and all that stuff! Who's team are YOU on?  
**

**:)  
**


	8. Tension Overload

**Hey Lovees! Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Also, like I said in chapter 6, there won't be that much Peddie drama because I'm focusing more on the kiss and Alfie's birthday. But trust me, Alfie's birthday party (Chapter 10****) will be INTENSE! ALL THE DRAMA WILL BE IN THERE! And trust me... again, there is some of Jerome/Mick drama in this chappie!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

Mick stayed put and twiddled his thumb. He thought for a moment. _I betrayed her... but I didn't want to kiss Amber! It's not my fault! I pulled away!_ Mick's thoughts were interrupted by Jerome clapping his hands slowly as he walked in the room. "Congratulations Mick!"

"Congrats on what Clark?" Mick asked. Jerome snicked and looked at Mick.

"On breaking up with Mara again!"

"Who said-"

"Mick," Jerome interrupted. "You 'betrayed' her. Remember?"

Mick glared at the tall blond haired as he took a bite out of his apple. "What is it called when someone does something bad and then something bad happens to them?" Jerome's eyes sparkled in excitement as he raised his pointer finger in the air. "Karma! That's it! Karma!" Mick sighed and scratched his neck as Jerome went on. "You know, I never really _did_ believe in karma... but... I guess seeing what happened to you..."

"Do you think I wanted to kiss her?" Mick yelled. Jerome backed up, frightened, knowing that he went too far. "You think I wanted all of this to happen?! And it's not like I was jealous of your futbol talent or anything," Jerome rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated mocking of Mick. "I didn't put you on the team because I felt like that if you got on the team you would steal sports away from me and become captain and-"

"Wait! So you _are_ jealous?"

"Jerome!"

"Sorry!"

"I just feel like I'm losing everything!" Mick sighed and looked down.

"Losing everything?! You serious?" Jerome smiled in disbelief. "College. One word. That's all my mum wants from me! And because of your stupid 'losing everything' excuse I won't be able to go!"

"It's not my fault you don't like doing extracurriculars!" Mick exclaimed. "Or that you don't do your homework!" Jerome scoffed.

"I do my home-" Mick raised one of his eyebrows, causing Jerome to hesitate.

"That's what I thought." Mick responded as he smiled with pride.

"Thought? You don't have enough brain cells to think! Hell, you don't have enough brain cells to mop a floor!"

"Why would I mop a floor?"

"Exactly!"

Mick rolled his eyes. "You are... _unbelievable!_"

"Is that a compliment?" Mick groaned and stomped to his room. Once Mick was out of site, Jerome smiled and took a bite out of his apple.

* * *

"Good morning!" Joy screamed out so loud that everyone could hear her. Her screaming caused everyone to groan, including Victor.

"Mercer! Shut it or you get house arrest!" Victor screamed back. Joy frowned and sat back down on her bed. Mara then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Joy, seems like you're up early!" Mara smiled. Joy nodded slowly and frowned.

"How are you?" Joy questioned her friend. Mara shrugged.

"I guess I'm better... According to Mick, Amber kissed him..." Mara trailed off. "Should I...?"

Joy shook her head. "No. He has already done enough to hurt you, there is no need to forgive him!"

"Yeah Mara!" A voice said, causing Mara and Joy to look over at Patricia who had just woken up. "You don't deserve him!"

"But it's not his fault if Amber kissed him!" Mara reminded Patricia. Patricia sighed and looked at Mara sympathetically.

"I'm just saying... I don't want to see you heartbroken."

* * *

The Anubis teens ate breakfast slowly. There was tension at the table, and Fabian knew that. He watched everyone look at another person... talking to them with their eyes. Eddie and Patricia were glaring at each other, Jerome and Mick were also glaring at each other, Joy and Amber were staring at each other, Nina was looking over at Mara, and Alfie was plainly having a fun conversation with his food, seeing that he was scarfing down all of the pancakes. Fabian took a sip out of his glass of skim milk as everyone else at the table shared their silent conversations with each other.

Fabian had enough.

The brunette slammed his glass of milk on the table, causing everyone to look at him. Fabian took a deep breath and eyed everyone. All of the drama was getting on his nerves and he just wanted someone to _talk_. Not eye talk, _talk._ Fabian raised his eyebrows at them, causing Eddie to sigh.

"Trudy... these scrambled eggs are really good!" Eddie exclaimed, breaking the silence. Trudy, who was in the kitchen, turned to Eddie and smiled widely, happy about the complement.

"Thank you Eddie, that was very nice of you!" Trudy thanked. Eddie nodded and went back to eating. Patrica then took a bite out of her muffin and looked around the room, trying to find someone to talk to.

"Hey Amber..." Patricia started, causing everyone to look and Patricia. "Nice... um... bracelet!" Amber looked down at her wrist to see a rubber band and a black pony tail. Amber's eyebrows furrowed.

"Thanks...?"

Mick smiled and looked at Mara. "I like your glasses Mara!" Mara looked up and shrugged.

"Good for you."

Fabian raised his eyebrows, surprised that Mara didn't explode in happiness after the compliment. But Fabian wasn't the only one surprised, Alfie and Eddie were surprised too. Fabian turned to Nina who gave him a look which explained everything. _Mara knows about the kiss!_

Fabian bit his lip and looked around the room. "Uh... I'm done with my breakfast," Fabian then walked into the kitchen with his plate and put it down on the counter. He was annoyed.

There was way too much tension in there.

* * *

**FINALLY THE NEXT DAY HAS COME IN THE STORY! It's been a Saturday for 7 chapters... dang. Well... yeah.  
**

**I loved Fabian in this chapter so much! Just saying!  
**

**Comment and all that stuff! Who's team are YOU on?  
**

**:)  
**


	9. The Threat

**Hey Lovees! Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Ergh... deleted two of my stories today. I feel mean. Well! HERE IS NEXT CHAPTER! HAR! HAR! HAR!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

Fabian sat on his bed, admiring his Doctor Who collection on his shelf. His favorite TV show, something he loved more than Nina, books, and Megan Fox. Fabian then looked at his Megan Fox picture that was hidden in his book about the Milky Way that he got when he was young. The brunette then eyed his wall of pictures, seeing the picture of him and Nina at the Supernatural Convention.

The geeky boy sighed. His four favorite things in the world always made him feel better. And Fabian was not feeling well... not at all. Everyone was fighting and he was sick of it! There was so much drama and everyone did something stupid or someone kissed someone else or... or one person has a jealousy disorder and gets jealous all the time and... well Fabian couldn't handle it anymore!

Even _Nina_ was involved with the drama in some sort of way! It was like a infectious disease he learned about in science in the 7th grade! The bacteria spreads and spreads and spreads some more... producing more bacteria... infecting each person until the whole UNIVERSE is infected!

Fabian didn't _care_ who kissed who or who is mad at who or who is scared of losing who! All he saw was all of his house mates being dragged into some sort of whacked up hell and they were all waiting for him! They were all yelling his name... pleading for Fabian to join them in this drama as if it... it _pleasured_ them!

And no way was _the_ Fabian Rutter going to fall into this trap Satan had left him. Or God. Or whatever, the spirits! Fabian didn't care! He just wanted to be as _far_ away from this drama as possible. If it was possible...

Fabian shook his annoyance out of his head and started to write his birthday card for Alfie, who's birthday was tomorrow. Thank god it was _Alfie's_ birthday out of everyone's! Because everyone loved Alfie, and NO one wanted to ruin his birthday. So that means no drama, more cake, and less tension. Fabian could deal with that. He _wanted_ to deal with that.

* * *

The rest of the students remained there at the kitchen table. Sitting there. Silent. Not one sound leaving their lips. After Fabian had left the table all of the awkward conversations. Trudy then left after a few minutes, left to get groceries. And after that one by one left room until two people remained, Mick and Alfie, the eaters of the house. Alfie, who was _still_ scarfing down pancakes looked up at Mick who was doing the same to his grapefruit. Alfie eyed his food loving friend and frowned.

"Mick... are you alright?" Mick looked up at Alfie, startled from his voice.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine!" Mick hesitantly went back to eating, but Alfie didn't.

"No you're not."

_Of course!_ Mick thought as he sighed. Alfie could read people's faces, he knew when people were sad. "How did you know?" Mick questioned the dark skinned teenager. Alfie licked the syrup off of his lips.

"You don't have a 'eating face'..." Alfie said quietly. Mick smiled a bit. _The eating face..._ He thought for a moment. It was something he and Alfie made up in 9th grade. Seeing that they both were obsessed with food, they always made that certain face when they ate those certain foods. And of course, Mick wasn't wearing his 'eating face'. "What's wrong?"

Mick let out a deep breath and responded. "I do everything wrong," Mick started. "I'm always stuck in bad situations all the time before I can even blink! Everywhere I go this bad luck follows me and... I feel like... I feel that everyone's lives would be easier if I wasn't here. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up."

Alfie frowned and blinked. He had never heard Mick so sad before... he had never heard _anyone_ so sad before! "Mick... don't think like that!" Alfie exclaimed. "It's just who you are! You are a flawed alien like everyone else! And truthfully, it's not your fault that everyone wants to involve you in all of the drama! And people understand that! And they forgive you! And people who don't forgive you for something you didn't want to happen should be ashamed!" Alfie paused for a moment and added, "I would forgive you."

Guilt buzzed around throughout Mick. "You can say it and believe it... but it doesn't mean it's not true."

Alfie's eyes widened, seeing that he didn't help at all. He then watched the towheaded boy get up from his seat and grab his plate. "But... don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

Nina took a deep breath before knocking on Mara's, Patricia's, and Joy's room. She licked her lips, tomorrow was Alfie's birthday and she needed to make something clear. She needed to talk to Mara. And no, Amber didn't send her here nor does she know about what this American is about to do.

The door opened, revealing Joy who smiled lightly. "Hey Nina, what's up?"

"Um... can I talk to Mara? Privately?" After hearing her voice, Mara's head popped up from behind the door.

"Oh hello Nina! Where do you want to talk?" Mara asked suspiciously as she smoothed her red pants which was matching her red bracelet. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing light blue nail polish. Nina smiled and led Mara down stairs and into the family room, where Mara sat down on a couch and waited silently. "So... what do you want to tell me?"

Nina bit her lip and looked down at the smart girl. "Tomorrow is Alfie's birthday..."

"Yeah... I know that..."

"And well! We _all_ know what happened on Friday... don't we Mara?" Mara then frowned. Nina was talking about the kiss between Mick and Amber.

"Yes... what about it?"

"Well... not _all_ of us know about it. And I tend to keep it that way." Nina cooed evilly. Mara's eyes filled with fear as she stood up.

"Did Amber send you here? Because I already told her-"

"No, Mara, Amber didn't send me here! She doesn't even know I'm here talking to you!" Nina interrupted. She then grinned and turned to Mara so they could be face to face.

"Why are you talking to me about this?"

Nina rolled her eyes. "Because! Mara, we all know that you tend to get jealous a lot... and that always leads to you doing stupid stuff-"

"Nina!" Mara exclaimed, surprised to see Nina talking to her like this. "What's wrong with you! Why are you acting so... so... _mean!_ And since when were you on her side?!" Nina narrowed her eyes at Mara.

"Nothing is _wrong _with me, Mara. I'm just here to assure that you won't do anything stupid!" Nina snapped. "I was always on her side if you didn't notice! I'm just here to warn you..." Nina took a step closed to Mara and cocked her head to the left. "Mention anything about the kiss... and well... lets just say that I know a little thing about you."

Mara gasped, she knew exactly what Nina was talking about. "You wouldn't..."

"I would!"

"How do you-"

"I have my ways."

Mara then sighed. "Why, all of a sudden are you acting this way?"

Nina thought for a moment and answered. "Because, if you share that secret to Alfie then _everybody_ will be sharing secrets about each other," Nina started. "And we all have secrets, including me."

Nina then walked away, waving as she did, and then gracefully stepped up the stairs. Mara watched her as she did. _Seems like the real Nina Martin is a bitch._

* * *

**Okay so Nina was a little OC but... I wanted to make her somewhat evil. OTHERWISE I LOVED THIS CHAPTER PERSONALLY!  
**

**Didn't you love it? Sorry I'm just proud of how I wrote the Fabian part. Also, I added Supernatural and Doctor Who in my fanfic! Yeah! Fabian liking Megan Fox... yeah.**

Also, the part about Mick brings up me talking about suicide. (I started watching the new season of Degrassi because my cousin has been begging me) My fave character Cam killed himself in the show. And trust me, suicide is a bigggg matter. If you feel as if you are nothing or something like that tell me in the comments. SUICIDE IS A PERMANENT CHOICE! If you do it then you will never know what would've happened if you didn't and...

Why end it when you have much more adventures you haven't been on yet.**  
**

**And don't worry beaus (back to story) Mick won't kill himself. I'm not comfortable writing about suicides because it makes me super sad... and then I go into my emo stage I have once a week where I insult myself over and over again. It just makes me sad writing about suicides and when I'm sad I'll get more and more depressed on how I suck at everything.**

**There. My depressing life.**

**But those athletic people better become my friends before I become famous.**

**Heck yeah!**

**Also, my babies I have a link to Mara's outfit on my PROFILE! Yeah, check it out. Also give me advice and stuff... I NEED IT FOR MY FANFICS AND FOR THE BOOK I'M WRITING! I'm writing a book... yeah.**

**Comment and all that stuff! Who's team are YOU on?  
**

**:)  
**


	10. Blushing

**Hey Lovees! Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Haha *awkwardly*... I'm such an asshole.****  
**

**Just listen to me, here! I pretty much only continue like 3 of my stories... and I continue them like once a month.**

**I TRY OKAY!?**

**Alfie's birthday is next chapter... this is like the only story where I don't rush and I don't know why...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

* * *

Mara sat down on the couch and thought everything through for a moment. _How does she know...? _Mara sighed and looked around the room. She was all alone... or was she? The brunette shook the stupid thoughts out of her head.

_I can't believe Nina... I thought she was a nice person..._

Mara gasped and bit her lip.

_I wonder if Fabian knows about Nina's true colors... No! Mara! No! Telling anyone could lead to worse things! Like if anyone found out-_

The smart girl's thoughts were interrupted by Jerome and Joy in the kitchen, who were giggling and talking. Mara's eyebrows furrowed. _Well this is unusual..._

Mara hid behind the couch she was sitting at and watched the two from afar. The girl grimaced a bit, seeing how they were laughing with each other in some sort of flirtatious way. "You serious?" Jerome questioned the shorter teen next to him. Joy nodded hysterically as she laughed. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Joy laughed. "It's hidden _inside_ his book too! Must mean something right?"

The towheaded boy grinned at Joy and nodded. "Seems like he doesn't want anyone to know!"

"Oh! I'm going to tell everyo-"

"Nope! No you won't!"

"What?! Why not!" Joy whined at the taller boy. Jerome's happy face immediately turned serious.

"It's _Fabian_ we're talking about!" Mara's eyes widened when she heard the name. Maybe Fabian and Nina were both terrible people at heart.

"So?" Joy questioned.

"So...! Fabian doesn't deserve something like that!" Jerome exclaimed, causing Joy to raise her eyebrows.

"Since when did you care?"

The tall boy shrugged and sighed. "I mean... there is already so much shit going on... I _really_ don't want to add anything to that list!"

"Well... you _are_ apart of some of the drama-"

"And so are you-"

"Yeah! But I'm differe-"

"Really? How?"

Joy hesitated and glared at Jerome. "Shut up!"

"Ha!" Jerome laughed as Joy began to stomp out of the kitchen. "You know! You're cute when you're mad!"

Joy turned around to show Jerome her extremely red face, causing the blond to laugh even more. "Shut up, Jerome!"

"You're blushing!"

"And so are you!"

"No I'm-" Jerome was interrupted by Joy who pressed her lips against his. Mara gasped lightly at this. She did _not_ see that coming!

Joy then pulled away and bit her lip. Jerome looked down at brunette as he felt heat rushing to his cheeks. "Oh... well... okay... that was... nice."

"Yeah... um... you're blushing..."

Jerome smiled lightly at his friend, who was smiling and blushing along with him. "I'm still into Fabian you know," Joy told Jerome. Jerome shrugged and responded.

"You keep on saying that Joy; and maybe one day you'll believe it," And with that the two of the them left the kitchen and went their own ways.

* * *

"Got them!" Eddie exclaimed as Jerome entered Fabian's, Mick's, and Eddie's room. Jerome's eyebrows furrowed.

"Got what?" Jerome questioned, startling Mick, who was sleeping on his bed. Mick, after his panic attack, put his hands over her chest and looked over at Jerome in fear.

"Jerry! God! You scared me!" Mick exclaimed causing Jerome to smile.

"Yes! Mission complete!"

"_Ha Ha...!_ Very funny!" Mick snapped back as he laid back down onto his bed. Jerome stopped for a moment and looked around the room to see all of the boys relaxing and talking. Much different than how the girls were doing...

* * *

Joy and Patricia, who were chatting away about Eddie, sat down on Patricia's bed. "I think you're right... maybe I _am_ overreacting..." Patricia bit her lip and looked at her friend. "But... but... I just _hate_ it when he talks to other girls! It just makes me pissed!"

"Well," Joy started. "You just have a jealousy problem... and you need to fix it. Maybe you could do this thing I saw on this TV show! Yeah like they-"

"Want to explain?" Joy was interrupted by Mara, who was standing by the door. The smaller girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"Explain what?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Oh you know! That little kiss you and Jerome shared!" Joy blushed immediately while Patricia gaped at her best friend.

"Jerome?! You serious?!"

"It was nothing-"

"You keep on saying that Joy; and maybe one day it'll come true!" Mara mocked.

"That's not what he-"

"Save it Joy!" Mara exclaimed. She then started to smile and sing, "_You like Jerome! You like Jerome!_"

"No!" Joy's cheeks were flushed as her two friends kept on teasing. After a while Mara stopped singing and Patricia jumped in.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Patricia said. "Clark is like two feet taller than you... how would that work?"

And with that, the three girls laughed. Not knowing what drama was going to hit them tomorrow...

* * *

**Eh... that was the worst thing I've ever written.**

**sorry! Jeroy! SO CUTE!**

**Also, they were talking about Fabian's Megan Fox picture from the chapter before.**

**Was it bad? PLEASE TELL ME! I TOTALLY RUSHED! NOT A LOT OF DRAMA IN THIS CHAPPIE! SORRYYYY!**

**Comment and all that stuff! Who's team are YOU on?  
**

**:)  
**


	11. Awkward? Since When?

**Hey Lovees! Thanks for the comments! Anyway, review if you like, scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! And well Guest person who flamed me... I guess people have their own tastes... and I guess you don't understand what I said above, if you hate it don't comment.  
**

**BTW PEEPS! Jeroy _might_ not be the final couple. I'm still choosing... so yeah. There will be some Jara scenes, Jeroy scenes, Fabina scenes, Amfie scenes, Mamber scenes, Peddie scenes, Patrome scenes, Neddie scenes, Jamber scenes, Mickra scenes, Famber scenes... really everything. AND NO! When I mean 'scenes' I mean like them talking and stuff... not all of them are going to kiss like that Jeroy scene ok peeps? There.**

**Fabina is the only couple that is 100% going to be the end-game... otherwise... I dunno...**

**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVE COUPLE! POLL ON MAH PROFILE!**

**And... uh...**

**This story is going to be continued EVERY Wednesday! Awww yeahhhhh! Check my profile to see when I'm updating my other stories! I was lazy yesterday and didn't updated btw... so yeah.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

* * *

Patricia smirked. She had a plan. A good one. A _very_ good one. She knew that Joy had a liking for Jerome... and even if she didn't, it might get her mind off of the whole entire 'Fabina' thing. Also, Patricia thought that doing this might give her an idea for what she should do with Eddie. Patricia sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Jerome eating an apple. The goth rolled her eyes, _of course!_

"Hey slime ball!" Patricia exclaimed, causing the blond to look over at her. "We need to talk."

Jerome looked around the room and swallowed the chunk of the apple he was recently chewing. "What do you want to talk about, _Trixie?_" Jerome questioned. Patricia smiled at the old nickname he called her. _Trixie._ She never knew _why_ the two pranksters called her that. Then again... she never questioned it either.

"You know..." Patricia started, walked closer towards Jerome. "_The kiss._" She whispered, but loud enough that Jerome could hear her. The towheaded boy immediately blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh~" Jerome sang and licked his lips. "_That._"

Patricia nodded and gave Jerome a sly smile. "Yup... so... did you like it?" Jerome took another bite out of his apple and shrugged. Patricia rolled her eyes when he did that. "Jerome! I'm trying to be some sort of 'Amber' here!"

"Sorry!" Jerome apologized, spitting some chunks of the apple at Patricia. "This is just a... ya know... _awkward_ conversation."

Patricia then raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you been awkward?"

"I'm not!" Jerome then exclaimed. Patricia smirked and headed for the door.

"Whatever you say~"

"B-But..." Jerome hesitated. "I'm not!"

* * *

Eddie clenched his fists and marched towards his room. _I knew it!_

He then flew his bedroom door open, causing Fabian and Mick to look up. "Eddie...? Are you okay?" Mick asked, confused on why Eddie opened the door with such demand. Eddie sighed, closed the door, and then sat down on his bed.

"No. I'm not okay," Eddie answered with anger. Mick and Fabian shared a look before they asked anymore questions.

"What... what happened?" Fabian then asked, sort of scared of how his American friend was acting.

"Patricia..." Eddie mumbled. Mick's eyes widened.

"She broke up with you! Oh my god! Eddie do you need a hoagie or somethi-"

"That's not it Mick!" Eddie interrupted. They all then fell into a silence. Eddie snatched his water bottle from his bed side table and gulped about half of the water down, while Mick and Fabian stared at him. Once Eddie put the water back onto the table he sighed. "Patricia is cheating on me... with _Jerome._"

"Whoa! _What?!_" Mick screamed, causing his friends to look at him, surprised. "I knew it! Jerome really _is_ a dick!"

"Hey!" Fabian exclaimed as he pointed at Mick, giving him a glare. "Watch your language!" Mick gave the brunette a sheepish smile while Fabian looked over at his American friend. "How do you know this?"

"I... I overheard her and Jerome talking in the kitchen," Eddie began. "Patricia told him that she wanted to talk about a 'kiss'... and then Jerome started acting all..." Eddie stopped for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows. "He started acting like... _you_, Fabian. He was all awkward and blushy... it was weird!"

"Well," Fabian responded. "Jerome isn't awkward around girls... maybe... maybe Patricia was talking about a _different_ kiss... like a kiss Jerome had with someone else," Fabian suggested. Mick then laughed lightly.

"Jerome... awkward... I _wish_ I saw that!"

"Yeah but..." Eddie exclaimed, ignoring what Mick had just said. "Wouldn't this explain why Patricia has been all... _snappy_ recently?!"

"Maybe... but-"

"Fabian," Eddie then interrupted. His two British friends looked at him as he did. "I've made up my mind. Patricia cheated on me... and well... I guess that's all to it."

* * *

**Okay... so Alfie's b-day is NEXT chapter! Trust me. It's going to be long, funny, awesome, and... LOTS AND LOTS OF DRAMA! Review if you have a good idea on what Nina's or Mara's secret should be... or PM me. I'm still thinking...  
**

**Yeah. This is going to be updated on Wednesday, check out my profile to see other stuff! **

**So... yeah!**

**IT HAS ALSO BEEN EXACTLY ONE YEAR SINCE I'VE POSTED THIS! YEAHHHHHH! Thanks for all of the comments and everything! THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Comment and all that stuff! Who's team are YOU on?  
**

**:)  
**


End file.
